


Definición

by lasobrina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John sobreprotector, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock le han llamado muchas cosas. Friki. Psicópata. Sociópata. Pero John lo conoce de verdad: no sólo es un gran hombre, sino uno bueno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definición

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Outside Definition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416542) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



> El estilo sereno y dulce de Itsallfine nos trae de nuevo un breve relato en el que no hay escenas explícitas, pero sí muchos sentimientos.

**Un friki**

La palabra le sentó a John como una bofetada. Apretó el puño y tomó aire para llegar hasta donde estaba Anderson y machacarlo, pero un pequeño gesto de Sherlock lo detuvo en seco.

-Mandadme un mensaje cuando encontréis al cuñado -dijo Sherlock, calmado y frío. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la acera, mientras llamaba a un taxi con su habitual facilidad. John frunció los labios y apuntó a Anderson con un dedo.

-Qué triste que tenga que ser él el más maduro de los dos. No le vuelvas a hablar así jamás -dijo.

 

**Un psicópata**

Sherlock tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca apretada formando una fina línea.

La escena del crimen era espantosa, y el hecho de que fuera la cuarta víctima de una serie de asesinatos que Sherlock aún tenía que resolver lo hacía peor. Había pensado, la noche anterior, que lo tenía todo claro. Había enviado a la gente de Scotland Yard a la supuesta escena del siguiente asesinato. Excepto que se había equivocado. Estaban frente a un nuevo cadáver que lo probaba.

Sherlock comenzó a mostrar como siempre sus habilidades, deduciendo, rastreando y examinando el cuerpo, pero la mayoría de la gente siguió sin enterarse. 

-Ya te he dicho que era un psicópata -murmuró alguien detrás de John-. Esto es culpa suya, pero míralo... tan emocionado como siempre. Mientras haya sangre, él contento.

Sherlock se detuvo un momento, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas paralizadas sobre la herida del cráneo del hombre. Luego continuó, buscando hasta la pista más pequeña que pudiese evitar otra muerte.

John lanzó una mirada hacia la oficial que había hablado, y avanzó en su espacio personal, con absoluta calma.

-No sabéis nada sobre él- dijo.

 

**Un sociópata de altas capacidades**

Sherlock rozaba a John con el codo mientras caminaban, un poco más a menudo de lo que podía considerarse accidental. John no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla le curvara los labios. Incluso al gran Sherlock Holmes le hacía falta un poco de contacto humano de vez en cuando.

-No lo eres, ¿sabes? -dijo- Un sociópata.

-Uno con altas capacidades, John -dijo Sherlock con su tono de sermón-, pero sociópata, no obstante.

-Nop. No me lo trago. No sé quién te dijo eso, pero obviamente te conocía- John tiró del brazo de Sherlock para que se detuviera-. Acabas de salvarle la vida a una desconocida, y no se trataba de un caso. Por definición, un sociópata no haría eso. Ni siquiera uno con altas capacidades.

Sherlock se movió un pelín más cerca, y John se dio cuenta de que aún no lo había soltado. Deslizó el pulgar sobre el tejido áspero del abrigo de Sherlock una vez, dos, y después lo dejó y siguió andando.

-Yo te conozco de verdad, Sherlock Holmes.

 

**Un gran hombre**

John atrajo a Sherlock hacia él, con cuidado de no presionar su pierna rota, y completamente ajeno a las miradas de los oficiales a su alrededor. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sherlock y deslizó los dedos de la otra mano entre sus rizos, notando el olor a sangre y a humo, y a Sherlock.

-Estoy bien, John- susurró Sherlock, consiguiendo a duras penas levantar un brazo hasta la cadera de John. Sus dedos dibujaron pequeños círculos sobre la camisa de John; probablemente fuese lo único para lo que aún tenía fuerzas, y por eso John le abrazó más fuerte.

-Te veo en el hospital, ¿vale? No me van a dejar ir en la ambulancia.

Sherlock resopló.

-No somos familiares, así que no, no te van a dejar.

John cerró los ojos y apretó el rostro contra el pelo de Sherlock.

-No tienen ni idea.

El personal sanitario subió a Sherlock a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia y se marcharon enseguida, dejando a John pasándose los dedos por el pelo mientras intentaba que se le calmara el corazón. Lestrade le dio una palmada en un hombro, y se lo apretó un poco.

-¿Quieres que te acerque al hospital?

John asintió, no confiaba en que le saliera la voz. Lestrade sacó las llaves y le llevó hasta el coche, pero al llegar se paró.

-Lo que ha hecho hoy...-comenzó Lestrade, y luego titubeó- Es alguien fenomenal. Y valiente, también. Un gran hombre.

John sonrió, sintiendo aún las puntas de los dedos de Sherlock en su costado.

-Es más que eso -dijo.

 

**Un buen hombre**

John sabía que lo llevaba escrito en la cara. No podía evitarlo, y la verdad era que tampoco conseguía que le importase mucho. Un caso espectacular, un poquito de flirteo descarado frente a Scotland Yard, cena en el restaurante de Angelo con vela incluida y un postre compartido. John pensaba que la noche no podría ir mejor, hasta que Sherlock le tomó de la mano y le arrastró a la bodega que había camino de casa. Sus dedos se entrelazaron durante mucho tiempo, mucho más de lo que era necesario, y John aprovechó al máximo el espíritu de la noche para acariciar con el pulgar la sensible piel del interior de la muñeca de Sherlock mientras caminaban entre los estantes con botellas de vino.

Sherlock se giró para mirarle de frente, con un ligero sonrojo coloreándole las mejillas angulosas, y su mirada danzó sobre John. Los ojos, los labios, el punto del pulso, y otras mil pequeñas cosas.

-¿Me estás deduciendo? -preguntó John, sus palabras apenas un susurro en los escasos centímetros de espacio entre ellos.

Los labios de Sherlock se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Deduciendo el mejor vino para nuestra noche.

-¿Y qué ves? -inquirió John, sintiéndose atrevido al notar los ojos ardientes de Sherlock en él. Se deslizó más cerca, y su nariz casi tocó la de Sherlock-. ¿Qué clase de noche vamos a tener?

-Vino tinto -dijo Sherlock, musitando las palabras junto a la boca de John-. Algo caro.

Y entonces fue lento y cálido; presionar y después separarse levemente. Sus cuerpos alineados, sólo un toque con la lengua. Una pequeña provocación. Una muestra. John se retiró, lamiéndose el sabor de Sherlock de los labios.

-Compra el vino caro -dijo-. Esta noche tenemos un brindis que hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> El resumen del inicio hace referencia a una cita de Lestrade en el primer capítulo, segundos después de que Sherlock se vaya con el taxista:  
> "Sherlock Holmes is a great man. And I think one day, if we're very very lucky, he might even be a good one."  
> (Sherlock Holmes es un gran hombre. Y creo que un día, si tenemos mucha, mucha suerte, podría ser incluso uno bueno.) 
> 
> Por cierto, la RAE acepta la palabra "friki" (del inglés _freaky_ ) con el sentido de "extravagante, raro o excéntrico".


End file.
